Whispered Secrets
by suninrain
Summary: Sometimes things are said but aren't loud enough to be heard. Lucas is leaving and so is Haley, will they let let their chance leave with them?Updated chapt(12) THE END!
1. Life Against Reality

~Whispered Secrets~

Pairing: L/H eventually ( this is going to be a developing story)

Rating: PG13 on the safe side for some language

Disclaimer: Do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill, but keep hope alive!!lol

Chapter (1) Life Against Reality

Lucas was looking out on the mini golf coarse of the some what tall building. He was looking out to the night sky entranced by stars that sprinkled the dark mass. He just wondered how it could be so far away but look like they were close enough to grab a handful. He though maybe it was just one of the many secrets the world held. It was getting later by the hour but he could not bring himself to face reality, life, or what was ahead of him. He couldn't believe he would be graduating in 3 days and leaving home in 10. But he was laughing at himself because even though that should be what scared him right now it wasn't. This was his place, Haley's place. It was their place. He smiled at the memory of their discovery of this place.

*flash back*

Haley: I dear you go all the way to the top and open the door. When you get up there don't forget to yell down that you did it. (Ten year old minds always thinks that every thing and every body was mysterious and had a secret. But perhaps they were right)

Lucas climbed the long stairs and when he got to the top he hesitated for a minute but then he reached out his shaking hand and he looked as if he was scared out of his wits. He opened the door slowly and cautiously. The door stayed open in front of him, he didn't move at first but the open door sparked his curiosity so he took a couple steps and he pushed the door open the widest it could go. He walked a couple more steps then stopped. He figured he had uncovered a secret of life and Beauty.

Haley: Lucas? Are you up there? (here voice was scared and frightened.)

Ten year old Lucas bent over just a little close to the edge and smiled so Haley could see him..

Haley: What's up there?

Lucas: The sky .

From then on that was their "little secret" spot. With their own imagination and creativity that made it into a mini golf coarse. So it was now called the "mini golf coarse".

*end of flash back*

But it was so much more than that to Lucas and Haley. They came up here when they wanted to get away form everybody and everything. Or sometimes if they felt the world was closing in on them, they could get space up here. Some times there was nothing wrong just to talk and chat and play a good ol game of golf. He smiled when he remembers Haley's pouty face every time he won which was most of the time. Sometimes he would let her win just to see her little victory dance and that child like smile on her face. Like she was saying I won and you didn't. He missed his mom, Haley, and this already. Haley wasn't family but she was his best friend and mind as well be called family. He thinks things will be different, no he know things will be different. He will have to travel miles and miles just to see Haley when he was used to her living right down the street, literally a phone call away. Yeah sure there would be the visits on holidays and some weekends and them unexpected visits but it wouldn't be enough. He doesn't think he'll ever get use to not having Haley around, or not being able to make last minute plans of hanging out 10 minutes before he's knocking at her door or she's knocking at his door. Besides who would talk him out of doing something stupid, or made sure he stayed on top of his game. Who was he kidding he needed Haley to be by his side when he faced the world for the first time. He wanted to share it with her. They always had each others back, each other shoulder, each others listening ear, they had each other and together it was them against the world. But now he felt like it was just the world against him. Yeah of coarse he had his mom but there's only so much she can do.

But there was nothing he could do Haley had to follow her own path and so did he. And he had to do what he had to do. He willed himself to get up and walk through that door and face his reality.

A/N: so did you like the first chapt? Should I continue? Please R/R. If you all like the first chapt the next one should be up soon.


	2. Forget Me Not!

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (2) Forget Me not!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed for the first chapter and for the encouragement for me to continue.

Lucas opened his eyes reluctantly due to the little nicks at his window. He pulled the covers back and got up and looked out the rectangle shaped glass

And looked out into the still dark night then down and a small framed girl stood there about to throw another rock until she saw his face appear in the glass. As soon as he recognized who it was he threw on his sweat pants and ran quickly down the stairs to let her in.

Lucas: Hales is everything alright? (he said with concern in his voice as he closed the door behind her)

Haley: Yeah everything's fine. Can't I just stop by to see my best friend? (she said trying to sound convincingly) Lucas led her upstairs to his room so their voices would not wake up Keith. Lucas turned on the light in his room while Haley sat Indian style on the some what dishelved bed. He just looked at her as in disbelief. He could tell when something was wrong and that just stop by to see my best friend line wasn't working.

Lucas: so you just decided you wanted to stop by to see me at (he looks at his clock) 2:34 am in the morning, when were suppose to be walking across the stage in less then 7 hours. Talk about them urges (he said in a sarcastic tone)

Haley: you're right, I know it's late and I'm sorry I woke you up, and I know were graduating tomorrow and I'm (she stopped her voice was very shaky she was trying to some how stop the tears threatening and to stable her voice because it was shaking with tears and her eyes were now sparkling with water. She couldn't let Lucas see the tears and how scared she was but before she knew it those same tears she was battling with scrolled down her face, warm against her skin. Lucas saw this and immediately sat down beside her and wiped a falling tear from her now soaked eyes away.

Lucas: Hales you don't have to be sorry, that's not what meant. I just want you to tell me what's wrong. (he said in a soft comforting voice) He stroked her hair while she leaned against him.

Hales: I don't want you to forget about me (she said in a small voice)

Lucas: Hales? What are you talking about? I could never forget you. (he said in some what of a surprised way as if it were absurd ).

Hales: In my dream you had your life and I wasn't apart of it. You were caught up in your own world, your new world and you forgot all about me. It was like I was looking in from the outside while behind the glass was you and your new life and you were happy and some one had took my spot in your life and you forgot about me. 

Lucas made her look at him in the eyes as he spoke.

Lucas: I could never forget about you even if I tried, you're my best friend now and forever remember? ( they smiled in unison at the pact they made at the age of six) No one could ever take your place, it's hard to fill your shoes. You put up with me and that's a load all in it's self and even if they could I wouldn't let them. It's already reserved for a life time by the one and only Haley James. There's no way I would be happy unless you were there. We got through koodies and secret crushes now all we have to do is get through life and were set. (they both laughed because they knew life would be the hardest part but if they made it this far, they could go the rest of the way)

Haley: Thanks, Luke for being there when I needed you and for listening to me dwelling on a stupid dream, that probably holds no value, and bares no truth what so ever. (she said laughing lightly to herself)

Lucas: It's not stupid I'm glad you came and talked to me about it.

Haley: And I really and sorry for waking you up. Especially since tomorrow is the big day.

Lucas; It's okay, Nervous?

Haley: yeah a little bit( she said smiling lightly)

Lucas: yeah me to, but this is something we've been waiting for our whole school career and I'm ready…..I think. (they both laughed)

Haley: well speaking of being ready I better get going so you can go back to sleep and I can get some sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow.

They walked back down stairs to the door.

Haley: Thanks again Lucas, for being there for my freak out. 

Lucas: no problem, I learn to get used to them (a smile teasing her at his lips)

Haley: funny, funny (as she hit him playfully in his arm.)

Lucas: Bye Hales (he said giving her a hug)

Haley: Bye Luke (as they were braking apart.)

Haley left and Lucas closed the door and laid against it for a minute. And he would miss this, these late night talks with Haley. he realized that if she needed him or he needed her, he or she couldn't just walk down the street and throw rocks at each others window. The phone would become their new best friend. He minds as well add this to the already long list of things he will miss. He stood there a minute longer then went back up to his room to be defeated by sleep.

Please R/R and tell me if you like this chapt.Thanx


	3. The First Day of The Rest Of Your Life

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (3) The First Day Of The rest Of Your Life.

A/N: Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for the encouragement and for even reading my second try at Lucas/Haley fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lucas was in his room putting on his graduation "attire". There was a small knock at the door. Lucas not bothering to glance at the direction of the door still focused on putting this thing on with out drowning in it, he said " come in" he already assumed it would be Keith so he didn't bother to look when the door creaked open. He seemed satisfied as he finally got the black costume on successfully. "don't forgot this" Lucas heard as the hat was put on his head by very familiar hands. He turned around quickly because that voice was none other then his mother. 

Luke: mom, what are you doing here ?( he said in a very excited voice as he hugged her tightly. He didn't even realize he had missed her this much until he couldn't let go afraid that she would be gone again and it would be another long 6 months before he could hug her again)

Karen: Do you think I would miss you and Haley's graduation. (she said with a bright smile on her face, while still holding her son)

Lucas: I just thought you were due back until tomorrow? But I'm glad you're here. (he said with the widest grin on his face maybe ever seen on Lucas, while slowly letting go of his mother)

Karen: Yeah I told Keith, to keep it a surprise. So it looks like your all grown up, ready to face the world huh? ( she said in a soft voice with sort of a saddened grin on her face)

Lucas: for the most part….I think (he laughed as he remembered he said the same thing to Haley Last night… well this morning)

Karen: Speaking of ready does Haley want us to pick her up or are her parents taking her?

Lucas: She told me her parents _insisted _on taking their baby girl to the first day of the rest of her life. She already knows the whole way their going to make her take a hundred pictures and then a thousand more at graduation. (he laughed, kind of feeling sorry for Haley but then again laughing at her was more fun)

Karen: And those thousand more at the graduation will more then likely most or all will include you. (giving Lucas a knowing smile)

Lucas's smile now turned into a terrified look. He imagined being chased around by the James all the time there, with their camera just continuously flashing) His mom nudged him and said " come on we should get going, oh and you know I'll be taking pictures downstairs of you but don't worry It will be to a maximum of 5. But at the graduation it's a different story.

Lucas: Just me and Haley's luck, two picture crazed mothers. Good thing I'm blessed with good looks. (he said him and his mother laughing as they made their way down stairs.

At Graduation

Lucas was looking through the mob of soon to be graduates. He laughed to himself at how they looked like one big bumble bee. With the boys having to wear the black gown and the girls having to wear the yellow gown. He spotted Nathan and moved to talk to him. They had just got their relationship off to a good start and he would be leaving soon. Talk about time.

Nathan: Hey Luke

Lucas: hey man, I can't find anybody 

Nathan: I know I was looking for Tim but I gave up, who you looking for?.

Lucas: I just passed Tim talking to some girls back that way( he said using his finger to point) I'm looking for Haley

Nathan: Figures, he would be talking to girls but sorry I haven't seen Haley.

Lucas: that's alright I'll find her. So today….this is it.

Nathan: yup this is it, Nervous?

Lucas: just a little bit (he showed with his fingers) they both laughed.

Nathan: right (he said sarcastically)

Lucas: well I got to go find Haley before the ceremony starts, so I'll..

" looking for me" both of the brothers turned around to be faced with Haley smiling brightly at them.

Lucas: There you are I've been looking for you everywhere.

Haley: I've all of sudden became very popular. It seems like every body has stopped to talk to me. Oh hey Nathan, congratulations.

Nathan: thanks, congratulations to you to (he gave her a slight hug) Well I think I see Tim So I'll catch you all later.

Lucas: So Haley you ready for the first day of the rest of your life (he said repeating what her parents said to her at an earlier date)

Haley: I am if you are

Lucas: yup with you by my side I think were ready for anything..

Karen: Well you two better be because it's about time for you and you to find your seats. (she said interrupting them)

Haley: Karen (she yelled in excitement while she hugged the older woman )

Karen: you know I wouldn't miss you two graduate, especially since I've been waiting forever for it. (she joked) (actually it was something she considered that came to soon and she really hadn't been waiting for the day that she would have to recognize her son as all grown up and she would have to let him go even if she still saw him as the five year old boy with them big blue eyes.)

Haley: Why didn't you tell me Karen was home? (as she hit him lightly upside his head)

Lucas: Hey, Hey I was going to tell you….when I remembered (they all laughed) 

(They heard through the intercom that all graduates had to take their seats)

Haley: welp that's us so we better get a move on Lucas.

Lucas and Haley said bye to Karen and they found their alphabetical seats.

The announcer was now calling the list of names in front of him.

Michael Jalison

Haley James (she walked across the stage as she heard Lucas, Karen, keith, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Misses James, Mister James, everybody that knew her really and she just couldn't help but let out a small laugh and she shook the Principle's hand and two other's people's hand and received her diploma. (she thought she was going to blinded by all the flashes ) (she found Lucas and shot him a smile and Lucas mouthed " you did it" )

Now he moved on to the Ss

Samanatha Sally

Derek sanders 

Lucas Scott (it seemed like the whole auditorium was shouting but the ones that mattered most seem to drown out the others because he heard his mother, He heard Haley, he heard Keith, he heard Nathan and his other friends he came to know like Peyton, Brooke, Tim and every one on the basket ball team. Before he left the stage he looked directly at Haley who mouthed to him "we did it" they both shared a smile and it was funny because he didn't even know he had been standing there to long and was suppose to have been down the stairs by now. His mother looked at him funny but when she saw where his gaze was she "knew". Then the principle whispering to Lucas "get of the stage" he realized that he was up here longer then what he should have been and hurriedly walked off the stage. He felt stupid, but he laughed at himself. 

They called Nathan Scott next and the same procedure followed.

" The Class of 2004" The graduates threw up there hats. It was like they were throwing up the hat filled with their high school career, their child hood, their teenage responsibility and immaturity (for some) and caught a new hat filled with real life, adult responsibility, and the first day of the rest of their life.

The ceremony was now over and Lucas was trapped in a tirade of picture taking with Haley as his mother had told him he would.

Miss James: you two are two far apart, Lucas put you arm around Haley's shoulder. Lucas did as he was told and Haley moved closer in, practically being like Lucas's second body. They smiled and she flashed the picture.

Miss James: Okay now you all can take it any way you want

They decided on putting each others hand around each other waist and that was that.

After about 4 or 5 more pictures she finally let them go.

Lucas: your mother should be a photographer if she likes pictures that much.

Haley: I know I'm sorry about that,

Lucas; oh it's alright I'm used to it (he said as he kissed her for head) flash . Lucas and Haley both looked and they realized that Misses James had taken another picture.

Miss James :sorry guys, couldn't help it.

They both ran and found Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Tim.

Lucas; hey guys, hiding from pictures?

All them answered "yes" Then they all laughed. 

But they were caught by Karen. lol

Karen: there you guys are, how about one group picture?

With much reluctances they finally got the picture. 

Tim and Peyton were in the back on their knees, while in the front was Haley laying on Lucas and next to Lucas was Nathan who was next to Peyton sitting on the grass. Then she shot another one with every one standing up and Haley was playing around so just before Karen snapped the picture Haley kissed Lucas on the cheek then for the picture she took her hands and turned his cheek and turned it so his cheek with the now lip stick kiss would be in the picture.

Keith was driving while Karen was in the passengers seat looking out the window (probably thinking about how her life and Lucas's life just changed) and Haley and Lucas were in the back seat talking.

Haley: so we did it

Lucas; yup we did it.

Haley: does it make you feel…..I don't know older?

Lucas: yeah a little bit.

Haley: so now the only thing ahead of us is the rest of our lives

Lucas: yeah

They didn't talk any more. They just looked out to the road ahead in silence. It symbolized so many things they were moving forward in their life and their was no going back. It suddenly felt like everything that had happened in high school didn't matter any more, it held no value in what laid ahead for them. They knew things would change drastically, because they already felt the change just in that long car ride home. No one wanted to admit it but it might be a while before they all are like this together again after Lucas and Haley had left. Everything just wouldn't be in place it wouldn't just be a complete puzzle like it usually was but pieces would be scattered across miles and miles. It felt kind of scary that soon as they walked off that stage that the next chapter in their life had begun but the only thing written was the introduction. It was funny how just this morning they were still two 17 seventeen year old kids. But some where between the car drive going and the car drive coming back they were now two 17 year old adults who were about to face life for the first time.

A/N: please R/R.


	4. Unspoken Words

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (4)

A/N: Thanx a million to all who reviewed and for the continuous encouragement. I'm trying to move it along but I don't want to rush it either. But it is going to be a developing story, something I'm not used to doing but I think I can do it because some times I get impatient myself, you know in a rush to get to the point. But I'm going to try.lol 

"Hey you guys made it" Nathan screamed over the loud music as Lucas and Haley walked through the door of the house by the lake.

" yeah, what's one last party as reckless immature teenagers?" Lucas said jokingly

"I don't know about you but this defiantly won't be my last party, I'll have to think about the reckless teenager part" Nathan replied with a mischief grin on his face. (Lucas looked at his brother and could tell he wasn't drunk but he wasn't that far away from being drunk) 

Nathan: So drinks and food are over there (he said pointing in a direction where a bowl of "punch" was located and a some other drinks and an assortment of food.) So let's party!!! (he said shouting as to get a reaction from the rest of the body of party goers) 

Haley and Lucas sat in a corner talking for a while and about two cups of "punch" later Booke and Peyton spotted Lucas and Haley.

Brooke: hey didn't think of you as the partying type. (she said her eyes and commented directed at Haley)

Haley: I'm not, but what the heck mines well have a little fun before I leave. (She said as her lips broke into a smile)

Lucas: yeah, just counting the days (he said sarcastically)

Peyton: Hey I really don't want to talk about school, leaving, anything out side of these walls. Let's just forgot about life, what's going to happen tomorrow or next week or next year for that matter. Let's just have some fun. I mean it will be a while before it will be all of us again together like this and I want to make the best out of it.

Brooke: Well if fun is what you want follow me. She told three other girls off the cheerleading squad and two more guys off the basketball team to follow them.

(Haley looked at Lucas to make sure they were going to follow along with Brookes idea but they decided to go ahead and do it because Peyton was right, it would be awhile before they all were together again. The whole gang was following her when Nathan and Tim was curious as to where they were going so they followed to. Peyton pulled Jake along to as they all followed her. Brooke led them out on the back patio where the lights were lit around the secluded area. They all huddled around with Brooke in the middle of them while the party was still going on inside and could be seen through the glass sliding doors.

Brooke: So you guys want to have fun, lucky for you I have just the game. (she said with a naughty grin on her face, of coarse she would it's Brooke people (lol))

Brooke pulled out a black blind fold from out of her small black purse along with a piece of paper and pen.

Haley: Tell me why I don't like the sound of this?

Lucas: because It's Brooke (they both laughed lightly, when Brook starts to speak again)

Brooke: Okay so it's something like 7UP, but I guess you could call it kiss up. (she laughed one of her Brooke like laughs) Basically we will have two little baskets or whatever you call them and one will be filled with all of you boys name and the other will be filled with all of our names. Numbers will be personally given to you personally so the girls won't know when they get blindfolded and they will be given their numbers personally, so you boys won't know who picked your name. So the boys traditionally go first, so which ever boy has the smallest number goes first amongst the boys and who ever that is will pick a name out of the girls basket while the girls turn around and won't be able to tell who's go it was. Then which ever girl is picked will be bind folded and the boy who picked her name will kiss her. Then he will fall back in line and she will be un blind folded and she will have to try and guess who kissed her. The girls or the boys can not tell her or they will be disqualified. Basically it's girls and boys team if the girl guesses right the girls get a point if she doesn't they don't get a point. Then it will be the girls go and boys will have to turn around while the girl with the smallest number picks out the guys basket, blasay, blasay. You get the point. Joe will be the communicator for the boys team and girls will be the communicator for the girls team. The boys will tell Joe when they are ready and what girl need to blind folded and Joe will tell Maria and the same goes for when it's our turn. Joe will be putting the blind fold on the boys and the Maria will be putting the blind folds on the girls. Since Joe and Maria aren't playing it's fair. So let's play ! The communicators gave all of the boys their numbers and then all of the girls their numbers. 

Haley was wondering why she was even going along with this, she chalked it up to the alcohol that she had consumed early.

So they brought in to the "girls group" and the "boys group".

The boys basket was filled with : Lucas, Tim, Nathan, and Jake, Chris

The girls basket was filled with Haley, Peyton, and Brooke, Jane, and Tye

The girls turned around while one of the boys pulled a name out of the basket.

Nathan had the lowest number so he reached his hand in and unfolded the paper that read "Peyton" (the girls heard the loud howling of the boys). He put the paper back in the basket and whispered in Joe's ear who it was and Joe told Maria. Maria signaled for the girls to turn around and she blindfolded Peyton. The girls looked intently at the boys to see which one of the boys had to kiss her. Nathan walked over there and kissed her for a brief second then got back in line. Maria took the blind fold off Peyton's face.

Maria: Peyton who do you think kissed you?

Peyton: Nathan (she said quicker then she meant to but it was easy because she knew those lips any where and she knew how he tasted.) She gave a quick look to Nathan and then at the other girls.

Maria: A point for the girls. (the girls cheered loudly )

Now the boys turned around while Brooke had the smallest number, she reached her hand in the boys basket then pulled out a folded sheet of paper and unfolded it. It read "Lucas" she yelped a little to loudly, but she was excited. (Haley saw the name and kind of cringed a little, and she didn't even know why but she just brushed it off as nothing) The guys heard one of them same "oh he's a hottie" and the guys with their egos all thought they were hotties. She put the paper back in the basket and they told Maria they were ready and who got picked and she told Joe. Joe motioned for them to turn around. Joe blind folded Lucas. This time the guys watched for one of the girls to make a move . Brooke finally walked over to Lucas and kissed him passionately (well on her part at least) if you know what I mean. Haley directed her eyes every where but the obvious make out session in front of her. Brooke finally broke away. And stood back in line. Joe undid the blind fold around Lucas's eyes.

Joe: Who kissed you?

Lucas: Brooke (was his breathy reply, when he looked at her she was grinning, like a fool.) Let's just say him and Brooke had their occurrences in the past.lol

Joe: Boys 1 (the the boys cheered loudly)

The game had continued, and Tim had already kissed Tye, they gained no point. And Haley had to kiss Jake and they gained no point, he actually mistaked her for Peyton, talk about a laugh. Now it was the boys go again and Lucas was the next number up, with the score 1to 1. He reached in the girls basket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it and it read Haley. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind about having to kiss Haley , but now that he had he was scared out his mind. He stood there for a minute with the paper still in his hand. He didn't even know why he was scared, she was just his friend after all. He Told himself just give her a peck and give it over with. He finally put the name back in the basket and told Joe they were ready and which of the girls were picked. He told Maria and she motioned for them to turn around. Maria put the blind fold on Haley and the girls stared down the line of boys and Lucas took longer then usual moving from his spot but he finally was right in front of Haley. He hesitated he stood in front of her for about half a minute long enough fro Haley to smell Lucas's cologne and she knew it was him. One of the boys called out " kiss her man". Then he just closed the space between them and their lips met. The plan was for it to be short and sweet but things did not go as planned. All who were watching could tell something was there. Yeah I do mean something, something. Lucas felt something and she did to but they couldn't but their minds to work at this moment. Lucas finally willed himself to pull away. He looked around as if he forgot where he was at. He hoped at that moment Haley didn't know it was him. His face was all red and he tried to act "cool" but he found it hard to do. He moved back in line and he heard a couple of the boys say "Damn". He ignored it and Maria pulled the blind fold off Haley's eyes.

Maria: Who kissed you? (one o the girls cut her off and said "he did a little more than that" they laughed a little but Haley acted as if she didn't hear them.

Maria asked the question again.

Haley: (she thought about lying and pretending she didn't know, but she decided not to for more reasons then one) Luke she kept her eyes on the ground never catching Lucas's eyes.

Maria: Girls 

Haley had excused l herself form the game due to "she wasn't feeling well". After that every one kind of lost interest so the girls won with 3 boys 2. Lucas found Haley since she said "she wasn't feeling well" which he wasn't buying.

He found Haley just coming out the bathroom

Lucas: Since you're not feeling well, want to leave now (he tried to sound normal as possible, as if that kiss hadn't changed everything knowing it had)

Haley: I don't want you to have to leave on account of me , I'll go ask Peyton for a ride. And I can meet you at your house

Lucas: No I'm ready to go any way .

Haley: Alright then yeah I'm ready to go. 

Lucas noticed how Haley could barely look at him and she wouldn't dare look at him in the eyes. He figured it had to be about the kiss.

They made their way to the car right after saying bye to every one.

They were driving and there seemed to be this uncomfortable silence floating around but they were both scared to speak, what could they say? what would they say.?

A/N: Please R/R. Did you like this chapter? did you hate it?


	5. Silent Tear Drops

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (5) Silent Tear Drops

A/N: Thanks again for those who are reading and reviewing. I know this story isn't all that great but thanks any way for indulging me and I'm getting a lot of practice and I'm having fun. Encouragement goes along way, and it's because of you all that I'm even writing. So thanks. lol Okay now I'm talking to much so I'm going to get to the story.

Haley was just looking out into the night that engulfed them and didn't even notice when the truck came to a stop. Lucas looked at her for a moment, how her hair served as a shield for her face. It was like this curtain that hid everything that she wanted to keep secret, everything that he wanted to see, needed to see. He couldn't see her eyes, that did all the talking for her, he couldn't see those strawberries tainted lips that he had kissed just moments ago. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt the urge to kiss them again even though kissing her in the first place was why their was their heavy silence among them, and why they could barely look at each other, and why things seemed and felt so different from the time their lips had met and from the time he made himself pull away. Everything had changed and things he didn't know was there rose in him. 

"Hales" he called out in a soft whisper, while looking to see if she would turn around.

"yeah?" she said turning around and glancing at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked while looking at her.

"yeah, just tired" she tried to say nonchalantly while she looked out the window again, scared to look at him for fear that he would know she was lying.

" Are you sure?" Lucas asked wanting to say something else, something more, about the kiss, about her not pulling away, but he couldn't find the words.

"yeah I'm sure, let's go inside I'm freezing." They both got out the truck and made their way inside Lucas's house.

Lucas closed and locked the door. While Haley went upstairs to Lucas's room. Lucas was about to follow her but he had to think first. So he just sat on the steps till he could get his thoughts together and maybe some how find something to say to Haley, something that he could manage to say, something that made any sense. He had to say something because they couldn't just not talk to each other because after all in two days he'd be leaving and these were his last two nights with Haley, and he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted everything to just go back to what they were before that game, before he felt her lips on his, before he felt all those things, before he actually had this crazy idea that maybe she felt the same thing. It probably was just a game to her and god if she only knew how that kiss was so much more to him, more then he thought it would be, more then he thought it could be. He finally got the nerve to walk up them steps and went into his room. The light was on (so he figured she must not be sleep, but part of him was wishing she was so he wouldn't have to deal with this tonight) and she was just laying at the end of the bed writing in her journal, the one she carried every where. She closed it as she saw Lucas come in and she looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

Lucas: Hales (he started)

Lucas: hales about tonight, about the game, about the …. (he couldn't even say it)

Haley: kiss? 

Lucas: It was…..( he didn't know what was wrong with him, he couldn't form a complete sentence, It was so hard to tell her how he felt, how he felt when he kissed her. Everything sounded perfect in his head but it didn't come out that way.)

Hales: just a game. I know Lucas. (she said it as nonchalantly as possible as if it didn't bother her, no sweat off her back right? Wrong. She wanted it to be so much more because when he kissed her it was any thing but a kiss between friends, she felt more then she was suppose to and she didn't know why or how but she couldn't help it. But she knew he didn't feel the same, wouldn't feel the same. And that hurt…a lot. She figured if she played it as it being nothing then maybe it would be nothing. 

Lucas: No what I was trying to say wa…

Haley: Lucas you don't have to explain. It was an innocent game between friends right? (she said trying to get off the topic quickly as possible.

Lucas; yea..yeah I guess. ( he said the last part in a whisper. He felt it but obviously she didn't, He thought something was there but he guessed he was wrong. She implied it more then one especially since she said "between friends." He felt there was no need to push something that wasn't mutual, something she didn't feel. He tried to recollect himself and hide the fact that his heart had sunken back in to his chest. 

Lucas: I'm going to go and change in the bathroom

Haley: alright, I'm going to change to, I'm beat.

He went in the bathroom to change his clothes, while Haley changed in his room. Both of them having very similar thoughts, and both of them drowning in the same pain. They were both changed and Haley was now getting comfortable in Lucas's bed, writing a little more in her diary before she put it under Lucas's bed. Lucas had finally came out the bathroom., placing his already worn clothes in a hamper. He started to create his pad on the floor, where he always slept when Haley slept over. He turned the light out and laid down and before he could get comfortable he jumped right back up and turned the light on.

Lucas: Haley?

Haley; yeah, Lucas?

Lucas: Are you mad at me? (he said looking at her in her , while her face rose from the pillow and she looked at him as if she was taken back, surprised.

Haley: Of coarse not, why did you think I was?

Lucas; I don't know. You haven't really said much to me since the party and you can barely look at me before looking away.

Haley: No it's just that I'm tired, and I'll remember to look at you at least 10 times a day ( she said jokingly, trying to hide how crushed she was, maybe trying to fool him into believing that everything was fine, that nothing had changed, maybe she could fool herself to in the process.) *Or maybe it's because every time I look at you, I know you will never want me the way I want you, and I can't bare to look in those ocean's of yours and lie. Maybe it's because there's things I want to say but can't say and things that I don't understand, can't understand. Maybe it's because it hurts to look at you and know that I'll never have you, and I'll say every word in the human language except the words that mean the most. Maybe it's because I just can't do it*

They laughed holding on to something that came close to the normal the usual, what they were used to. 'Two friends enjoying a laugh' right? They supposed.

Lucas: I just don't want my good looks to go to waist. (he said Jokingly, shrugging, playfully)

Haley: I'd hate for that to happen (she said sarcastically) They laughed in unison and Lucas looked at Haley just to make sure, this was real and she was really "just tired". She hid it well because a smile just spread across her lips, and she had sleepy eyes. Lucas laughed at how she stilled looked beautiful with her hair in a pony tail and a rather long t-shirt and short shorts on. 

Haley: what's funny?

Lucas: nothing, nothing just go to sleep.

Haley: I was trying to but some how that light got on and I heard a paranoid voice ..I don't know who that could be.

He laughed as he turned the light off and made himself comfortable in that space on the floor.

Haley: Good night Luke

Lucas: Good night hales .

Lucas just tried to get this idea of being with Haley, out his head. It was clear to him that it would be no more then wishful thinking. And he hated how much that hurt, he hated that party, he hated that stupid game and how that kiss changed everything but things still remained the same. He hated how he felt the need to touch her, to kiss her, to stroke her hair and to hold her, even to just look at her in those eyes, but she didn't feel anything at all for him beside the life long friend ship they had founded. He didn't want to think about this any more, he made his eyes close and maybe just maybe sleep would follow.

Haley could finally let her smile fall to something of a saddened look and she didn't have to fight the tears, she didn't want to fight the tears. They rolled down her cheeks, silent tear drops that no one ever hear, or even know she cried.

A/N: please R/R


	6. Eveything That's Not Seen

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (6) Everything That's Not Seen

A/N: Thanks everyone for your comments and always for your encouragement. 

Lucas woke up with the warm reflection of the sun against his face. He laid there with his eyes open but not bothering to move. Right then and there he didn't have to worry about hiding his feelings from his best friend, he didn't have to worry about looking at her and knowing she was everything he wanted and needed but couldn't have. He had to find some way of "fighting" theses feelings and some how, some way remember how things were, how he was around her when he was so naïve, oblivious to these feelings that some how are so apparent and so "there" now. It was like he was going to have to ignore how he felt act like they weren't there, when ever he was around her, whenever he saw those beautiful eyes and that silky soft hair. The hard part was figuring out how to do that. 

He glanced up to see if Haley was up and to his surprise she was, she was up writing in that diary again. That he was never aloud to read and never aloud to see. Lucas got up slowly and quietly as possible tip toeing over to his bead which was lined up with the pad on the floor but Haley was laying at the opposite end he was laying. She was obviously caught in her own thoughts and what she was writing because she didn't hear Lucas. He was looking over her shoulder `I can't believe I actually believed it was more, that it could be more. That k…" Haley stopped writing because she felt hot breath on her neck. She turned around and she was faced I mean merely an inch away from Lucas's lips. They were there in that moment for what seemed like a forever but really it was really only a minute. Lucas pulled back before he did something he would regret a second longer there would be nothing he could do to stop himself or what he felt, or how he felt. Or what he would do.

Haley: (tried to play it off and she hit him nervously) Lucas? What do you think you're doing, reading over my shoulder like that? (as she closed her diary abruptly)

Lucas: I was trying to read, but you were so rude and closed it. (he aid with a mischief grin on his face)

Haley: What's in this book is private, my secrets, not meant for prying eyes such as yourself. (she said looking at him more scared at what he read then him reading it all together)

Lucas smiled at her "oh you mean this book" he snatched out her loose grip.

Lucas saw her eyes grow big and she look terrified. She had good reason to be she wrote down all of her feelings down for Lucas and what happened last night, the kiss, everything. 

Lucas: give that back now (her voice was drenched in how scared she was, and trying to act as if there was nothing valuable said so it wouldn't peak his interest she said " girl problems, must really fascinate you huh?" she said trying to gross him out. 

Lucas: What I was reading didn't sound like girl problems as you say. "I can't believe it was actually more then what I thought. Mimicking what he read earlier.

Haley: ( it still amazed her how he could be this serious guy at times but then like this moment he was playing, joking around, even being a little immature. Even though she was still worried about the dairy she just couldn't help but smile and laugh inwardly.) That's not even what I said. (she said giving him a " how wrong could you be " look.)

Lucas: Well I could always look and see and you know then I could correct myself, you know. I had being wrong (he said sarcastically, while he teased Haley by flipping threw the pages, like he was looking for the last page she had wrote on. Haley saw he wasn't retreating so she chased after him. Lucas ran all the way down stairs where Keith was reading a newspaper and Karen was fixing breakfast. Lucas almost ran in to his mom but she steered out the way and Haley stilled fixed on her "prey".

Karen: you two be careful she said yelling out to them. (then she looked at Keith and said.. " when will they ever learn?"

Keith: I was wondering the same thing. (the shared a laugh)

Lucas had led her back to his room and then she jumped on his back and hit him with her small fist in the back, not soft but not hard either. Lucas had lost his balance and they landed on the bed. Lucas fell face first, he could immediately smell Haley in his sheet. She smelled like peach shampoo and laundry, he smiled to himself still clutching the little dark blue book.

Haley pulled his ear which was always his weakness, she always did it when nothing else worked.

Lucas; owww, owww

Haley :(she laughed out loud) Did I hurt poor lukey, luke (she said in a baby's tone teasing him) now give me back my diary like a good little boy. 

Lucas gave in because he hated when Haley pulled his ear. It always worked all the time and he hated how he was so predictable when it came to her. Haley pulled the diary under Lucas's bed, and now Lucas had a bright red ear.

Lucas: You are so violent, so evil when you want to be. (he said feigning hurt)

Haley: You made me the way I am, I had to find some way to protect my self against the big bad bully, Lucas. (she gave Lucas a pouty 5year old girl look.) Talk about restraint, he had to do everything in his power not to kiss her right now, she looked so cute and adorable. A piece of hair had fallen onto her face and Lucas brushed it behind her ear, and Haley felt the tease of his skin against hers for a brief second. They just looked at each other, maybe to long, then they were broke out of what ever world they were in when They heard Karen call them from downstairs.

Karen: Lucas, Haley breakfast is ready, get down here before it gets cold.

Haley: mmmhh food! (She shrieked as she got up to go downstairs.) Lucas stayed their for a minute longer just to strengthen his resolve after what just happened. When he figured he had himself together he headed downstairs.

Haley was already seated fixing her plate when he came to sit down. His mother had saved him a place right beside Haley, no biggie he always sat beside Haley at breakfast. After every one had gotten their food, they were just talking over breakfast, like I guess you could say a family. 

Karen: So what caused the little "rat race" this morning? (Karen asked with a smile on her face)

Lucas: Haley's' hiding secrets from me, (he said in a teasing tone, trying to make it sound like her fault)

Haley: It's my dairy, it's not meant for you to read. And you had the gull to take it and make you chase you for it.( she said in a whiny tone)

Karen: you took her Diary (Karen asked laughing on the inside at how immature her son could be)

Lucas: Well I just wanted to finish reading what I was reading. (he said in an innocent voice)

Karen: Lucas Scott please don't tell me you read Haley's diary. You never read a women's diary. 

Lucas; no, well just half a sentence. (he said guilty but laughing on the inside. At how Haley's eyes widened and how she chased him around the house for it.

Haley: I'll tell you I don't think he's your son he's pure evil, he probably would have actually read it if I hadn't stopped him.

Lucas: I learn from the best. Don't I ? 9he said giving her a smirk, like you know who)

Haley: I wouldn't know, there's not an evil bone in my body. ( she said in her most innocent voice)

Lucas: And I'm sure that them 100% non evil bones in your body are the ones that did this he pointed to his ear. (which was now a little less red then before but still red)

Haley laughed and said "you deserved it, Like I said I had to protect myself" She said giving him a grin, that he couldn't fight with. Lucas couldn't kid with himself he liked that Haley was aggressive and that she took crap from no one. Keith and Karen just looked back and forth between the two, while they banter back and forth. They both gave each other knowing smiles. When would they realize that bickering back and forth was only something to hide behind. So their feelings couldn't bee seen. I guess it was their safety net and until one of them cut it lose they would both be shielded from the love they longed for and both deserved.

Please R/R


	7. Hate To Love The Closeness

Whispered Secrets

Chapter (7) Hate To Love The Closeness

It was now late in the evening a little after seven. Lucas and Haley, were now settled in front of the TV watching Uptown Girls. Haley's choice of coarse because Lucas chose the movie the night before last (the night before the party). They still couldn't believe after tonight they only had one more night together before Lucas would be leaving. And Even though they had spent this whole week together they still would miss each other beyond what they would say, what they would show.

Haley was sitting at one end of the couch while Lucas was sitting at the other. Haley obviously was engulfed in the movie because she didn't have the faintest idea that Lucas was staring at her. He watched as she played with her hair, twisting it around her finger before tucking it behind her ear * god if she only knew how sexy that was* then he traced her lips with his eyes then trailing back up to her eyes, he figured he could look at them for hours. "what?" he heard Haley's voice. He had been caught staring, he quickly covered his tracks though. " I don't know how you can be so into this movie and then make me suffer by making me watch it. Mean, just plain mean" Haley's eyes were now directed at him while she spoke " I am not mean, you have no mercy when I sit through your movies. And speaking of mean I'm sitting over here freezing while the covers are all wrapped around you." (she said now pouting)

Lucas; You were the one that decided to sit all the way at the other end of the couch. Come on, (he lifted the sheet up while opening his arms and signaling for her to come sit by him). She just moved over next to him and under the thin blanket. She didn't have to worry about being cold any more. She shifted to get comfortable and with out even really noticing, she laid her head on Lucas's shoulder. She had just got so use to doing that it just felt normal, the only way she would be comfortable. After Lucas knew she was comfortable he put his arm around Haley's back lazily. Nothing was new this is how the position they usually ended up on movie nights. 

Lucas; better? (he asked in a low voice looking down at her)

Haley: yeah, much (she smiled up at him)

Haley had really giving up trying to watch the moving, yeah to Lucas it may look like she was watching the movie but all she was really doing was looking at moving objects on the screen, she didn't even hear their voices. She was to caught up in her own thoughts. She could smell Lucas's cologne easily because her nose was like buried in his shirt and she loved it because the smell of Lucas enhanced the cologne and smelled just right for him. And she could feel the warmth of Lucas's skin through her shirt. This was exactly why she sat at the other end of the couch earlier because she hated being close to Lucas, to close to Lucas because she loved being close to him. It sounded ridicules because how could you hate being close to some one because you loved being close to some one, but it was like a torture to her not to be able to act on what she was feeling. 

Lucas gave up trying to watch the movie all together because he couldn't watch it even before he and Haley were so close that she was laying on him. Even before he smelled her hair, even before his arm was resting on her back even before he had to fight the urge to turn this movie off and tell her how he felt right before kissing her till air was no longer optional. Haley had gotten the remote and turned the T.V off and Lucas's hadn't even noticed. Haley assumed he was off in la la land some where. 

Haley: Luke! Luke!

Lucas: huh? What hales? (he turned toward the TV and was surprised to see it off.) "the movie's gone off .thank god"

Haley: Oh you finally came back down to earth. Hope it was fun. And no the movie didn't go off I just turned it off. Wasn't really in the mood to watch it.

Lucas: oh so you finally agree with me for once, that that the movies you pick out are not worth watching. (he said smiling figuring he had finally won)

Haley: No it's not that. My mind just wasn't on it (she said still looking like she was contending with her own thoughts)

Lucas; any thing you want to talk about? (he said trying to offer a listening ear)

Haley: oh no, nothing you could help me with (she said nervously)

Lucas picked up on it though.

Lucas: Haley the only time you get nervous about talking with me about something, it usually has something to do with the opposite sex. And come to think of it you have been writing in that diary of yours more then usual. It's like every chance you get. (he said in a matter of factly kind of way with his teasing voice. Oh how she hated when he did that.

Haley: (hated that Lucas knew her so well, but she was going to deny it any way). I have not, and it is not a about the opposite sex (she meant to say it with more …. Something, But either way he didn't believe her)

Lucas: I am suppose to believe that right (he gave her that nice try look)

Besides you're all blushing and smiling all girly. (he laughed at his own comment and the way he said "girly")

Haley: I didn't know there was a girly smile (she said in hopes of changing the topic)

Lucas; Well obviously you made one up just for him. (he said in his steady teasing voice)

Haley didn't say anything and just laid back on the other end of the couch with her face in the pillows. 

Lucas; come one Hales tell me. Just tell me who it is and I'll leave you alone. (Lucas was curious to find out while he was just doing a good job at locking away his jealousy and how he felt. He felt he did more cover up that night then maybe any over night with Haley with the exception of last night)

Haley : you want to know who it is? I mean really? (she said as she looked up at him from her pillows, a devious smile crept on her face.)

Lucas: yeah, who?

Haley: I don't know, I don't think I should tell you.

Lucas; come on

Haley: okay, okay….it's Keith

Lucas: Keith?

Haley: yeah, I did tell you I like older men right? (she almost blew her cover because she wanted to laugh so bad when she saw his face.)

Lucas: and you expect me to believe that.

Hales: believe what ever you want, but I don't come around here every day to see you. (she said coolly and in her best convincing voice, she loved playing with him and she was getting him good. She was trying to decide whether or not to tell him now or later that she was playing she decided on later. It was more fun this way.lol

Haley: Well I'm about to go hit the shower, I'll be back down after that though. Oh and promise to keep this hush hush. (as she put a finger to her mouth and she ran upstairs and laughed her but off. She could see his terrified face. She knew this wrong, so wrong but it felt oh so right messing with Lucas like that.lol

Lucas was still in one place he had a terrified shocked, surprised look on his face. Keith? He said to one but himself.

A/N: hahahahahahahahahahhha. I thought that was funny. I'm sorry if yall don't find it funny but I had to do that, I wanted to do something different and maybe try to sike yall out when Haley asked him did he really want to know. It's still kind of to early for that yet but it will happen soon…..hopefully. Lol

R/R.

.


	8. A Truth Behind A Lie

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (8) The Truth Behind A lie

A/N: thanx for the reviews and all ways the encouragement.

Lucas was still sitting in that same spot he was when Haley left to go take a shower when Keith and his mom walked in form their outing.

Karen and Keith put there coats on the coat rack, when she noticed the light was on in the living and didn't hear nay noise so she figured they weren't down here so she went to turn the light out. But found her sound son just sitting there and Keith eventually followed her into the room.

Karen: Lucas? What's wrong, you look like you just seen a ghost ( as she recognized the look on his face)

Lucas: Oh I'm just fine after the girl I lo…..( he said sarcastically and stopped himself before he said to much)

Keith: what? The girl you what? 

Lucas: nothing, nothing this whole world is crazy, me, Haley everybody. (he said frantically)

Karen: where is Haley? Did you two have a fight?

Lucas: she's in the shower and no we didn't have a fight..she just …nothing.

Keith: she's just what?

Lucas (ignoring Keith's question) Mom do you like older men?

Karen: Why Luke, why do you ask?

Lucas; Haley likes Keith (he let out in a shout more frustration then anything else.)

Keith: what? That's absurd?

Lucas: I thought so to but she was pretty convincing.

Karen: wait? She told you she likes Keith? (Karen sounded surprised, especially since She knew there was no doubt in her mind that Haley loved Lucas and Lucas loved Haley which was proven especially due to his jealousy right about now)

Lucas; yeah before she went to take a shower. She's even been writing about you, and smiling all funny because you (then he thought for a minute Haley and Keith)…….Ewwwww

Haley came down the stairs her hair darker then usual due to the wetness dropping water drops here and there.

Everybody just stopped and looked at her as she climbed down the last step and walked to where they were.

Haley: What? Why is every one looking at me?

Lucas: I don't know Haley, Keith (he said his name in a you know what I'm talking about kind of way) should know.

Haley) Haley was still kind of puzzled but then she remembered the joke she played on Lucas later. She knew she should have told him she was playing before this. * Oh my god, he told Keith. I'm going to kill him*

Haley: (she adverted her gaze at Lucas) Lucas, tell me you didn't tell him.

Lucas: tell Keith what? Haley? What possibly could I know that involves Keith….and you ( he hated this, that hales liked Keith. Keith of all people. Keith for god sakes. He was sitting right in front of her face. He was going to mess with her, at least he got some pleasure out it, some comfort.

Haley: (maybe he didn't, but she was going to play stupid) I don't know. (she said shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly.

Lucas; Oh I'm sure you know (she still acting as if she didn't know what he was implying) Let me help you. I remember you saying something about you liking older men……Keith in particular.

Haley: right! I like Keith…..I'm in love with him mater of fact. (she said sarcastically) (Even though she was telling the truth she was lying at the same time because of what she had told Lucas.)

Luke and Haley just stared at each other in a glare for a minute until…

Karen: (she had enough of the scene between Lucas and Haley and couldn't believe her and Keith had just sat there watched their little episode) Um Lucas can I talk to you for a minute (she said noticing her son's temper, while ushering him out of the living room toward the hall) Karen and Lucas left the room only leaving Keith and Haley  
Keith: Um Haley…

Haley: just so you know I don't have some school girl crush on you. Any way you're like my second dad (she said with a warm smile on her face) I played some joke on Lucas cause he assumed some boy was on my mind when I didn't feel like watching the movie any more and he said I was smiling all girly and writing in my diary. So I played a joke on him and told him it was joke because he kept pestering me for the so called "boy on my mind" (she start her rambling being cut off by Keith's laughing.)

Keith: look's like you got him good, he even looked mad.

Haley: I don't think he was mad just shocked besides it's not like he even cares, she said in some what of a whisper. (It showed all over her face that she wished he did. She wish he was jealous, she wished that……there was no point in wishing because it wouldn't happen.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karen: Lucas? Why did you do that, do that to Haley like that? If I hadn't pulled you out of that room you probably would have lost your temper.

Lucas: I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that.(he knew why he did that but he wasn't about to let his mother know) I just can't believe….. (he stopped himself caught up in his own feelings, his own thoughts, and that sickening feeling in his stomach)

Karen (she read his eyes, and moms always knows even when you don't, Lucas didn't have to say a word she saw every thing in his eyes, she knew everything from his eyes.) I know you don't have to say anything (Karen said giving him a knowing look)

Luke: you know what? (he asked his mother as if he was totally oblivious to what she was talking about)

Karen: I know why you did that to Haley out there. I know why you are so upset about Haley supposedly liking Keith.

Luke: why? (he asked coolly and kind of challenging her)

Karen: because your jealous, because you love her. (she said searching her son's eyes making sure she was 100% right and she was. She has always seen that look in his eye and how that *thing* in his eyes just glowed when ever Haley was in the room. Lucas was going to deny it but he knew there was no point after all there was no hiding nothing from his mom. He just gave up and kind of gave her that defeated look like she had won, she was right, she was always alright.

Karen hugged her son and she was smiling inside and out because her son loved Haley James his best friend, the girl she always saw as part of the family any way.

Karen: Aww honey! Why don't you tell her.

Lucas; Mom! You have to promise me that you want say anything to Haley. Besides even if I did tell her she's all goo goo over Keith.

Karen: Lucas you have to at least try.

Lucas; mom, just promise! Please?

Karen: Alright. Alright, but ….

Lucas; no buts

Karen: so ready to go back in there (she wanted to say a lot more like how, she knew Haley loved him back, she was a woman she knew when a woman loved a man and Haley loved her son. She still couldn't believe how incredibly naive and blind her son was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith: so when are you going to tell him the truth.

Haley: I think when he comes back, I don't want him to actually get it instilled it in his head but if you would have seen his face. (they started laughing as Karen and Lucas came by in the room)

Lucas: what's so funny

Haley: oh nothing I figured I should te…

Lucas; Hales, I 'm sorry for putting you on the spot I was jus..

Haley: no don't worry about it doesn't matter any way because it was just a joke any way.

Lucas: huh? Joke what are you talking about?

Haley: I don't like Keith I just wanted you to get off my back about the so called boy that was on my mind so I messes with you a little bit….besides we all know that Keith and your mother got it bad. (she said joking and serious at the same. It was funny because now Keith and Karen were all blushing and nervous, they didn't even look at each other they just looked at the floor)

Lucas; wait! You mean to tell me none of this was true (Haley said nodding her head before laughing again) Well I 'm gad you think this funny (he said raising his voice and anger rising in him) It's always funny at my expense, 

after I jus….. (he realized he just went through all that for no reason, his mother knew, and he was all…bent out of shape out of something that wasn't even real. He was always made the fool out of. )

"You know what forget it." He said leaving the room and running up the stairs. It was funny how their was a truth behind this lie.

Haley: Lucas, I'm sorry. It was just a joke (as she heard a door slam upstairs she just sat down and put her head in her sofa.

Haley: why is he so mad at me it was just a joke. Karen came over and rubbed her back and told her " Lucas just needs to clam down and a little bit of time to him self he'll be alright. Don't worry about it. "


	9. Misunderstandings?

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (9) misunderstandings?

A/N: I'm loving the review and always thanks for the nice comments and please keep them coming. I'm trying to wrap this story up with in the next couple chapters because I already have an idea for another story matter fact I have already thought of title but that's for me to know and you to find out.lol

The hours were settling more and more into the night and Lucas hadn't opened his door or come down yet. Haley knew when Lucas was mad or upset he was stubborn when forgiving and forgetting but of course she knew we never forgot more like pushed it to the back of our mind. She looked over at the clock which read a quarter to eleven. She figured Lucas needed more time and she was not going to push. She would eventually get the chance to say that she was sorry and she would never intentionally hurt him. For some reason she felt it was more then that, then that joke, more then …..it's no point in thinking about it now. She dressed up the couch to get ready for bed. Karen had offered to make Lucas open the door or that Haley could sleep in her room but being Haley she turned her down saying she was fine out here and that she didn't want to inconvience her. Now Karen and Haley can be pretty stubborn but Haley won the battle after so many "really, really it's fine." Karen had retired for bed a little earlier. Haley finally checked the locks and turned off the lights something she was used to doing at here. This is was like her second home

She wrapped her self in the warm comforter while her thoughts were still far from sleep and so were her eyes. * Lucas is leaving day after tomorrow and….things can't be like this. He's mad at me and he won't even talk to me and why did I have to do that? why did I have to mess with him? God how old am I again? I just graduated and it's like nothings change. I'm still the same old Haley just leaving home pretty soon. But maybe that's a good thing, maybe it's good I don't change but just mature. I don't want to be different I don't want to change. I don't want anything to change. I don't want Lucas to change. I don't want my life to change. But there was one thing she wanted to change or should she say elevate…..her relationship with Lucas. Because her love sure had , her emotions had and her feelings had. But everything had still stayed the same.* She just wanted to go up stairs and pound on the door till he opened up and make him listen to her and apologize and just show him that she would never want to hurt him, show him that she was in love with him, show him how much her heart belonged to him. She actually unwrapped herself from the covers and got halfway up the stairs before turning back around and attempting to go to sleep. Haley was strong but there was time she was to scared to do what she knew she really should do. She was scared of what he would say to her, scared to see that hurt look in his eyes, the one that made her hurt, the one that tore her up inside. And what would hurt even worse is that she was the one who caused that look. She just wasn't ready emotionally, physically, mentally to do that. She would wait till tomorrow's sunrise and hopefully the sun would still shine in her day and she knew the only way for that to happen was to make things right with Lucas.

Lucas was laying in his bed with his blanket twisted around his body as if he had been tossing and turning. He tried to sleep. But he was still awake. He heard the creek of the steps and knew It was Haley he was silently hoping she would come up and they could fix this. But when he heard her retreat his hopes dropped. He knew he overreacted. But we never think when we are mad, upset, hurt, and of coarse in love and think the other person isn't. To Haley it was just a funny joke nothing more she didn't know that everything was let loose because of that joke. That he had let the cat out of the bag. To his mom. But again Haley was oblivious to all of this and she didn't deserve what he dished out, But he was hurting and not thinking. The two things that usually go hand and hand. He wasn't sleeping so he opened his door quietly as possible and lurked out and tiptoed down the stairs and stood on the sixth stair and saw Haley sleeping. He stood there for a minute. Looked at how peaceful she was, how beautiful she was. He wanted so bad to stroke her hair and to kiss her and tell her he was sorry. But he ran his fingers through his hair and reluctantly turned around and went back to his bed room leaving his door open. He laughed on the inside at how childish he had been, he was leaving for college the day after tomorrow and Haley James could still do this to him. 

Lucas heard the birds chirping as he stirred form his sleep and to his surprise the sun was shining even after the cold night last night and that was meant in more ways then one. He immediately got up and brushed his teeth and headed down stairs to see if Haley was awake. He walked all the way down stairs and saw that Haley was still sleeping. He stood in front of the couch just taking this chance to look at her once more. He noticed how her eye lids shuttered when ever she breathed out and her hair was in her face. He stroked her hair softly as possible as not to wake her then he squatted down beside a sleeping Haley he stopped himself before placing a kiss on her lips and just pressed his lips against her forehead. He stroked the couple of strands from her eyes and her face. She stirred she felt warm skin on her face. She opened her eyes and since Lucas was squatting they were eye level. They looked at each other for a minute then smiled.

Lucas: hey sleeping beauty.

Haley: hey (she said kind of surprise that Lucas would be the one looking in her eyes right now)

Lucas: I'm sorry. 

Hales: No I'm sorry I should have never… (she said sitting up giving him room to sit down)

Lucas put a finger to her mouth gesturing for her to be quiet so he could finish talking.

Lucas; no it was just a joke, it was just a lot more going on and I took it out on you. Don't apologize, you have no need to. Besides I've pulled so many jokes, pranks on you to last a life time (they both shared a laugh)

Haley was looking at him noticing there was something else, something he wasn't telling her.

Haley: so what more was going on? (she asked concerned)

Lucas: I just came acquainted with something new, and I've realized some things.

Haley: something? Realized something?

Lucas: has anybody ever told you are nosy? (he said asking her playing trying to change the topic, a little close to home)

Haley: I 'm not nosy I just want to know what's going on with my best friend but since I'm being so nosy (she said sarcastically). Turn the TV on cartoons. (she put a pillow in his lap as he reached for the remote and turned it to cartoon network, they were still kids at heart) Haley laid on the pillow on Luca's lap while he absentmindedly stoked her hair and Haley loved it when he did it. Tom and Jerry was on which was their favorite cartoon and they were laughing and Karen came down the stairs in a robe and she noticed the sight of her son and Haley and jumped to the wrong conclusions.

Karen: aww you all look so cute together. I'm glad you told her.

They both looked up and Lucas looked terrified. Haley look confused, she was used to his mother making little comments but what did Lucas supposedly tell her?

Haley: told me what? She looked at Lucas who was giving his mother the death glare.

A/N:Please R/R.


	10. Let's Play Pretend

~Whispered Secrets~

Chapter (10) Let's Play Pretend

A/N: I know I say the same thing over and over again but Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, and encouraging me to continue. Always loving the reviews and please keep them coming. 

Haley: Tell me what Lucas?

Lucas stammered a little bit trying to come up with something believable. "Um that I was sorry, that's all, right mom? he said looking at his mom giving her that 'go with the flow' look. 

Karen: Uh yeah, that's it. (Lucas bowed his head at how unenthusiastic his mother sounded, he knew she did it on purpose but hopefully Haley didn't catch on and would take his word for it)

Haley: right, okay (Haley saw the eye language between Karen and Lucas but she decided not to push it…..right now any way and she put her head back on Lucas's laps and continued watching her cartoons.

While Haley seemed engulfed in her cartoons Lucas gave his mother a 'that was close' look' and she shot him a 'sorry' look before smiling at him and heading for the kitchen. He smiled to himself because he knew his mom wasn't really sorry, and he couldn't be mad at her because it was just her attempt to make him happy, Haley happy and them two together would make her happy. Even though it was a failed attempt he loved her for it.

He went back to watching his cartoons with Haley and stoking her Hair. His eyes were on the TV but his thoughts wasn't. he would be leaving tomorrow and it surprised him how him and Haley just managed to leave that out of all their conversations. It never came up. He didn't think he was avoiding it or she was avoiding it but some how it just never came up. But he knew they would have to talk about it, no matter how hard it was going to be, but he knew he hadn't been introduced to hard until he had to say good bye to his mother, to Keith and to ….Haley. "Haley" Lucas said above a whisper but she heard. "yeah"

Lucas: I'm leaving tomorrow (he said a low voice as if she didn't know)

Haley: I know (she said matching his voice, her eyes looking up at him from his lap)

Lucas: so don't you think we should talk or something (he said unsure of what they should be doing but he knew they should be doing something, this being their last day together)

Haley: yeah…. But in the middle of Tom and Jerry (she knew it wasn't because of Tom and Jerry it was because she didn't want to talk about it…not now, not ever. Because then she would have to realize that this was actually happening she was losing her best friend to some college, to all these new people, to life, to the world, who didn't deserve him. She just wanted to live in denial a couple more hours or how ever long it would take Lucas to bring it up again today. But for now she just wanted to forget about tomorrow and play pretend. Pretend that she would be able to lay on Lucas's lap and watch cartoons while he played in her hair tomorrow and the day after that and every single day for the rest of her life. Pretend that nothing was changing and nothing would change, that he wasn't leaving tomorrow and she wasn't leaving either. She was good at pretend besides she mastered it when she played the role of best friend and when she said I love you when she really was in love with him, when she hugged him and she didn't want let go, when she told her self times like this meant nothing when she knew to her meant everything.

Lucas: Alright, after Tom and Jerry (he said smiling at her and turning their attention back towards the T.V.) * Maybe we'll after I tell you I'm in love with you, maybe we'll talk after I've already boarded the plain, or maybe I'll just send you a letter or an email or maybe we'll talk when it's to late, when we let the time go by to busy in denial to busy playing pretend that we'll part and we'll never have that talk, exchange the words that maybe could have rewrote our history, our life. But if you want to play pretend, I'll play to because did I mention I always had a thing for fiction.*

A/N: I know this is short but the next chapter should be up soon. Please R/R


	11. How do I live?

~Whispered Secrets~ 

Chapter (11) How Do I live?

They were suppose to meet Haley and the James's at the restaurant.

It was a quarter to a six and they were already late . She called up to Lucas while she put her hand on the rail and cocked her head up the stairs. 

Karen: Lucas, we need to get a move on.

Lucas: I'm coming, I'm coming (he said storming down the stairs. He had on some khakis, a wife beater underneath an ocean blue dress shirt. ) His mother smiled at him and handed him his coat but he took a quick glance in the mirror before putting it on.

Lucas; Mom you look nice (referring to the black, spaghetti strapped dress that fell a couple inches below her knees. With black heels to match.

Karen: your one to talk (she said shooting her son a smile)

Lucas: so is Keith coming? (he said giving her a knowing smile, he loved to give his mother a little taste of her medicine)

Karen: yeah, matter of fact (looking at the clock on the wall) he should be here by now. (as if on cue, the doorbell rang)

Karen put her cat on as she went to open the door, and met with the eyes of Keith.

Karen: speak of the devil

Keith (he laughed lightly); you look beautiful

Karen: you clean up good to (she said and they shared a smile)

Keith: so are we ready to go?

Karen: (she looked back at her son who had been watching them the whole time) Are we ready to go?

Lucas: yup, were ready. (they made their way out side the door and to Keith's car.) 

Karen and Keith talked on the way there while Lucas Looked out the window. Everything looked blurry, colliding into each other. Anything and everything outside the car looked like a water based painting that had got rained on. But it comforted him while the wind combed through his hair because the world looked and seemed more confusing and mixed up then he was. He still didn't know whether he should tell Haley how he felt before he left, after or if he should tell her at all. It really didn't make a difference any way the out come would sill be the same. Haley wouldn't feel the same, he might ruin everything they have. He wasn't ready to take that chance. He didn't know why his mother was so persistent about him telling Haley, sure him and his mom had the same happy ending written in their head but Haley's happy ending probably was written by an entirely different author. He had kept it to himself all this time…well except his mother, he could keep it to himself some more, maybe forever.

They finally reached the restaurant and they were glad they had reservations with the James's because other wise they would have to stand in that line out side the restaurant. The waiter showed them to where the James's were sitting. Passing the dance floor , and a couple more tables they finally reached where they would be sitting. The Mister James and Misses James were already seated.

After they greeted one another they finally took their seats. The seat beside him was vacant.

Lucas: where is Haley? (he asked curiously looking between Haley's mom and dad)

Misses James: She went to the bathroom before you guys arrived, actually she should be back by now (she said glancing at her watch)

Lucas; oh okay, I'm just going to go look for her.

Haley: A girl's gone a little over find minutes and they want to send a search party. (she said an a teasing voice (mainly at Lucas) approaching the table)

Lucas turned around and he almost forgot how to breathe. She looked so beautiful, breath taking. She had on a silky red dress that was off the shoulders that accentuated her figure, falling a couple inches above her knees. Her hair was in loose curls a little red flower in her hair, was just the touch. 

She also had on red pumps. She had her famous strawberry lip gloss on, she never was a lip stick girl, but she didn't need, she was still beautiful as ever. 

Karen: You look beautiful (as the older woman hugged the younger girl)

Mr. James: Yeah her mother wanted to doll her up for what reason I don't know. That's why I brought my base ball bat…it's in the car (they laughed lightly)

Keith: oh don't worry, me and Lucas will help, won't we Lucas?

Lucas was still looking…no starring at Haley. He hadn't heard a word since Haley came back from the bathroom.

Keith: Lucas? (as he followed his eye's to Haley (his distraction)

Lucas: huh? He said finally making his eyes look in any other direction but her.

Keith laughed at this and Karen just smiled broadly at her on. Lucas looked away embarrassed hoping Haley wasn't paying attention to his torture by Keith and Karen and then again her.

Haley finally making her way over to her seat by Lucas, Lucas got up and hugged her, seeing as how he was to 'busy' to do it when she first came back.

Lucas: you look beautiful, nice, you know what I mean (he stammered, he laughed at himself at how he sounded and acted. No girl had ever made him feel like that. But he covered it up quickly by trying to say the last part nonchalantly. Haley looked at him amused, she knew Lucas wasn't used to her dressing like that.

Haley: thanks, you look good, nice to, you know what I mean ( she said mocking him teasingly) They laughed lightly, an the adults were just looking at this whole scene. They were all wondering how they could see it but they couldn't. You could tell by the feather touches and the smiles and the laughs and just the atmosphere around them. They said nothing just smiled at each other as Haley finally took her seat.

It kind of fell silent for a minute while everyone was looking at their minute but then the waitress came by.

Waiter: Hi my name is Stacey, I'll be your waitress for this evening. I hope you all are doing fine. Are you ready to order? (she said all this with a never fading smile and a chirpy attitude)

They all nodded and she went around the table one by one taking their orders.

They were all finished eating and just sipping on their selected drinks while talking.

Misses James: So tomorrow's the big day Lucas?

Lucas: yeah, I wish I had more time. I don't know what Haley's going to do with out me. (he noticed Haley was really quite when they started talking 

About leaving and college. He was trying to lighten the mood and to include her in the conversation.)

Haley: please, more like what you're going to do with out me.

Lucas: more like what are we going to do with out each other. He said seriously as he looked at her with such an intensity that she took a sip of her soda just she could take her eyes off of him.

Mr. James: All this leaving stuff is dampening the mood come on lets' go dance. (he asked his wife as he heard a fat beat song come on.) She said yes and the they were off.

Keith: would you like to dance?

Karen: (looked dup at him with wide eyes) sure. But before leaving she made sure she encouraged Lucas and Haley to dance to.

Karen: Lucas stop sitting there and ask Haley to dance. As she made her way to the dance floor with Keith.

Lucas was red now, embarrassed out of his wits.

Lucas: unbelievable

Haley: what?

Lucas: nothing, never mind.

Haley saw Lucas' mom headed back this way.

Haley: Come on get up quick your mom is coming back over here.

He got up and they started walking to the dance floor, where Mister and Misses James were already dancing and Keith and Karen started back dancing again. They started to dance to the music, they actually were having fun. But then like 3 fast songs later a slow came on. Haley and Lucas were both trying to decide whether to sit down or dance. They just went with it and they moved in closer, as Lucas put his arms around Haley waist and 

She just kind of laid her head on his shoulder as they moved in slow but in tune with the song as it droned out everything else.

  
How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need....  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?

It was about a quarter to nine now and they were getting ready to leave the restaurant. Lucas didn't know here Haley was, he looked but didn't find her, so he just decided to ask her mom.

Lucas; Misses James do you know where Haley is?

Misses James: Oh yeah she said, she wasn't feeling well and the she would meet us back home. She told me to say good night you. She said as she gave her an apologetic smile.

He saw Keith and Karen putting their coats on. 

Lucas: Um I got to go do something so, go ahead and go home don't wait for me. (he said after he kissed her on her cheek and he was off)

Lucas checked The James's house to see if she "really" had gone home. All the lights were off and he knew it, he knew Haley wasn't going to go home. He doesn't even know why he checked. He headed some place he knew she would be.

A/N: The song used in this chapter is called "How do I live?" by Leann Rimes. Please R/R and tell me how you liked this chapter. I'm putting Lucas/Haley together next chapter.


	12. Whispered Secrets

Whispered Secrets

Chapter (12) Whispered Secrets

A/N: This is the last chapter for whispered secrets. I never have been able to do a long story, I don't know why, probably because I'm impatient, but anyway thanks to all who have read and reviewed. What's next? Well I'm in a song fic mood and I have about three lined up then I'm going back to the regular fics, actually I already have one in mind but since music is my first love lol and some songs I think fit Lucas and Haley well have caught my attention and my ears I'm going to get them out the way. So please keep an eye out. Thanks!

Anyway here's the last chapter…..

Lucas jogged up the stairs leading to the mini golf coarse he opened the already cracked door as he felt the cool breeze plunge against him. He saw Haley just standing there with her back turned to him as she looked out into the darkened sky. Her hair blowing mindlessly this way and that, as she hugged tightly against her coat in efforts to keep warm. He wasn't even sure if she heard the door, if she even knew he was behind her. He didn't want to startle her so he called out her name.

Lucas: Hales?

Haley: Luke (she trying to say normally, trying so hard not to let him hear her voice drenched with tears as her face was)

Haley didn't turn around but he knew she heard him. Her hands unraveled from the clutches of her coat and he saw as she moved her hands to her face. Wiping it in fast strokes. Then he knew exactly what she was doing. She was crying and she was trying to wipe her eyes so he wouldn't see that she was crying. Lucas walked over beside her and she finally turned to look at him.

Lucas saw her eyes, he saw that strained smile she gave him. He would not let her hide, not this time. He wanted her to know that she didn't have to hide from him, that she didn't have to be brave and act like everything was okay when it obviously wasn't.

Haley: I really need to find another place, you always know where to find me. (she said trying to joke and to steer Lucas away from the question she knew he was about to ask)

Lucas: Haley, what's wrong? ( he looked down at her with this concerned face and it even though she didn't want him to ask, in some way knowing that he cared, comforted her)

Haley: Nothing (she said making herself look away from his eyes, knowing that even if he didn't see the pain in her eyes, he knew her to well to leave it at that.) She was shocked when he made her look at him, he looked in his eyes as if he was looking for something.

Lucas: It's not nothing, I can see it in your eyes. Why do you always do that?

Haley: do what?

Lucas: you act like everything's fine, that's there's nothing wrong. You don't have to be so strong around me you can let go, you can cry in front of me and not go running every time you get tired of putting on this face, when you can't be strong any more.

Haley: I went running because I don't want to talk (she said her voice become a little louder, she didn't want to talk about this but he was making her)

Lucas: about what? (Lucas asked in a soft voice)

Haley: about you leaving, about me leaving. We'll say that we'll still remain the best of friends. That even though our lives have changed, nothing will change between us. And we will try to make each other believe that holidays and some weekends are enough, (her voice now drizzling with tears, as they came down her face again) But we'll both now that once you board that plane, and once I leave to board my plane that everything we'll change, that time doesn't stand still for life long friends, that phone calls won't be enough compared to what were used, to what I'm used to. And maybe not even a week after you're gone I'll even miss that smirk of yours, I'll miss our daily banter. And we'll both realize that the small things that we took for granted have become so big because we had to do with out. But all of that doesn't matter because (as she tried to speak through her un wavering cries) nothing can change the fact that your leaving tomorrow and I'll be leaving shortly after. So really all of this was pointless because it didn't change any thing, everything it still exactly the same. (She looked at Lucas even through her watery eyes)

Lucas felt the pain run through him at how truthful her words were. He didn't want to face the reality of them parting, but right then and there he had to.

Lucas: (he was trying maybe harder then he should from letting the liquid fall from his eyes., but his voice was already soaked with the un fallen tears)

You think I want to talk about this? (he said making sure she held his eyes as he moved a strand of her that was waving violently with the, wind behind her ear) I don't. It hurts like hell, with out having to even having to mention it. But I couldn't just leave tomorrow with out letting you know that yeah things

will change but we can do it, were a team remember. Together we can handle anything. Remember we made that promise right here and were going to keep that promise right here and now. Best friends forever right?

Haley: no

Lucas: what? (he felt his heart sank in his chest, he couldn't take all of this. This was enough pain to last him a life time.

Haley: I don't want to be best friends for ever, I can't be best friends with you.

Lucas: Why

Haley: I love you (she said a low voice, still looking in his eyes. This time she wanted him to see the truth)

Lucas; I love you to but you're not making any sense.

Haley: I'm in love with you ( she searched his eyes, she doesn't know what she's looking for but anything that can give her an answer to the questions running through her head)

Lucas said nothing but when he felt he the movement in his body again he kissed her. Soft and sweet at first but then it intensified as he kissed her with all the love he had for her, and made up for all the times he wanted to taste her lips. She kissed him back with the same force the same need. He silently cursed himself when they had to pull away because air became sufficient.

Lucas: I love you too Hales ( he said when he could finally breathe regularly again. As he wrapped his arms around her , kissing her hair lightly)

Luke: Hales?

Haley: yeah?

Lucas: you were wrong about earlier. Everything is not exactly the same. (he smiled at her. before he kissed her again, and just then as if on cue the rain fell, poured down soaking them but they didn't care. They just held each other while looking up into the crying sky. They listened to the pounding of the rain hitting the ground, they even heard the whisper of the wind against the rain. Normally something that would have been missed, drowned out in noise that was meant as a distraction. But if you listen close enough you can hear it, you could feel it. They both smiled as the water ran down their faces because this place had always been special. Had always had secrets, contained secrets. And it was funny how they had never paid

attention before. How they never really listened before. But tonight was different, they listened they heard the secrets that even they, themselves kept. But maybe it wasn't a secret at all. Maybe they told it by the way they touched by the look in their eyes, by everything they did, it just wasn't loud enough to reach the ears, but it was there, much like whispered secrets.

THE END

A/N: Um there is another place, where a lot of my work is posted. And other people's stories are to. Here's the site if you want to check it there is a lot of couples fic there like Laley, Naley, Brucas, and a lot more. So feel free to check it out and sign up. Okay so I've tried this a million times, and for some reason it won't show the address, so just go to my profile and it's on there. Thanks. please R/R. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanxs for reading and reviewing.


End file.
